cartoonnetworkfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krzysztof Banaszyk
Krzysztof Banaszyk (ur. 1970 w Poznaniu) – polski aktor teatralny, filmowy, telewizyjny i dubbingowy, także lektor. W polskiej wersji serialu Młodzi Tytani oraz Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! ''podkłada głos Cyborga. Życiorys W 1993 roku ukończył PWST w Warszawie, a w 1997 roku zdał eksternistyczny egzamin aktorski. Występował w serialach telewizyjnych, m.in. w ''Przeprowadzkach, Samym życiu, Hotelu 52 oraz w Na dobre i na złe. W latach 1995–1998 był adeptem Teatru Polskiego w Poznaniu, w latach 1998-1999 aktorem łódzkiego Teatru Nowego. Następnie współpracował z różnymi teatrami bez stałego etatu. Polski dubbing Filmy i Seriale: * 1972-1973: Nowy Scooby Doo * 1995: Dragon Ball Z: Fuzja – Son Goku * 1995: Dragon Ball Z: Atak smoka – Son Goku * 1998: Król Lew II: Czas Simby – Simba * 1998: Mistrzowie golfa – Jake – Ojciec Petera * 1999-2001: Batman przyszłości * 2000: Tego już za wiele – Malachiasz Van Helsing * 2000: Leć, leć w przestworza – Jim Marshall; Brązowy Orzeł * 2000-2003: X-Men: Ewolucja – Gambit * 2001: But Manitou – Dimitri * 2001: Shrek – Kapitan straży Lorda Farquaada * 2001: Hitchcock: ostatnie cięcie – Joseph Shamley * 2002: Planeta skarbów * 2002: Mali agenci 2: Wyspa marzeń * 2002: Psie serce – głos Fiodora / głos Oskara * 2003: Old School: Niezaliczona – Mark * 2003: Zapłata – Agent Dodge * 2003: Looney Tunes znowu w akcji – D.J. Drake * 2003: Mali agenci 3D: Trójwymiarowy odjazd * 2003: Mój brat niedźwiedź – Sitka * 2003: Atlantyda: Powrót Milo * 2003: Gdzie jest Nemo? – Grouper 5, Homar 1 * 2003: Scooby Doo i meksykański potwór – Alejo Otero * 2003-2005: Młodzi Tytani – Cyborg * 2003: Disciples II: Bunt elfów – Pan Lasu * 2003: Gothic II: Noc Kruka – Thorben; Edgor; Merdarion, Huno; Halvor; Strażnik bramy * 2003: Świątynia pierwotnego zła – Kanonik Terjon * 2004-2008: Batman – Detektyw Ethan Bennet * 2004: RRRrrrr!!! – Blondas * 2004: Król Lew III: Hakuna matata – Dorosły Simba * 2004: Mulan II – Shang * 2004: Żony ze Stepford * 2004-2006: Liga Sprawiedliwych bez granic – różne głosy * 2004: Thunderbirds – Jeff Tracy * 2004: Shrek 2 – Młody szlachcic * 2004: Van Helsing: Londyńskie zlecenie – Van Helsing * 2004: Wygraj randkę – Tad Hamilton * 2005: Fantastyczna Czwórka – Reed Richards – Pan Fantastyczny * 2005: Karol. Człowiek, który został papieżem – Adam Zieliński * 2005: Zathura – Kosmiczna przygoda – Astronauta * 2005: Barbie: Wróżkolandia – Rubin * 2005-2008: Ben 10 – dorosły Ben Tennyson (odc. 46) * 2005-2008: Nie ma to jak hotel – Chris Brown * 2006: Auta – rajdowiec * 2006: Wyspa dinozaura – Gładzio * 2006: Po rozum do mrówek – Zwiadowca Fugaks * 2006: Na psa urok – Justin Forrester * 2006: Dżungla – Carmine * 2006: Hannah Montana – Robby Ray Stewart * 2006: Co gryzie Jimmy’ego? – film * 2006: Noc w muzeum – Oktawian * 2006: Lis i Pies 2 – Jazz * 2006-2008: Złota Rączka – Wkrętak * 2006: Heroes of Might and Magic V – Maahir, Tholos * 2006: Gothic 3 – Cooper; Falk, Roland; Sinikar; Torn; Anog; Hurit; Ayitos; Curtis * 2006: Neverwinter Nights 2 – Sędzia * 2006: Auta: Przygody w Chłodnicy Górskiej * 2006: Rise of Nations: Rise of Legends – Nauczyciel; Paolo; Pretor; Venucci; Cariini * 2007: Ratatuj – Lalo * 2007: Na fali – Filmowiec #1 * 2007: Arka Noego – Dagnino * 2007: Zagroda według Otisa – Otis * 2007: Animalia – Tyrannicus * 2007: Mass Effect – Chellick * 2007: Heroes of Might and Magic V: Dzikie hordy – Duncan * 2007: Age of Empires III: The Asian Dynasties – Porucznik Nanib Sahir * 2008: Delgo – Bogardus * 2008: Kung Fu Panda – Modliszka * 2008: Kung Fu Panda: Sekrety Potężnej Piątki – Modliszka * 2008: Supa Strikas: Piłkarskie rozgrywki – Gibki Rasta * 2008: Batman: Odważni i bezwzględni – Adam Strange * 2008: Pingwiny z Madagaskaru – Kuchikukan * 2008: Stacyjkowo – Frostini * 2008: Złomka bujdy na resorach – Odbiór * 2008: Gothic 3: Zmierzch bogów – Anog; Ork Dezerter; Olis; Ork Szaman; Theo; Hector Osch; Kowal z Gothy; Przywódca buntowników * 2008: Fallout 3 – Bob; Szalony Wolfgang; Grady; Wally Mack; Bombka; Pronto; Diego; Paul Hannan * 2008: Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures – Conan * 2009: Hannah Montana. Film – Robby Stewart * 2009: Noc w muzeum 2 – Oktawian * 2009: Bionicle: Odrodzenie legendy – Metus * 2009: Astro Boy – Dr Tenma * 2009: Dzieci Ireny Sendlerowej – Dr Majkowski * 2009: Infamous – Cole MacGrath * 2009: Majesty 2: Symulator królestwa fantasy – Wojownicy; królewski strażnik * 2009: Huntik: Łowcy tajemnic – Montehue * 2009: Ja w kapeli – Kaz Rhidley * 2010: Percy Jackson i bogowie olimpijscy: Złodziej pioruna – Hades * 2010: Nasza niania jest agentem – Colton * 2010: Mass Effect 2 – Grunt * 2010: Heavy Rain – porucznik Carter Blake * 2010: Superszpiedzy – Tata * 2010: Brygada – Stockley * 2010: Stich! * 2010: Geronimo Stilton – Jack (odc. 3) * 2010: Shrek Forever * 2010: StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty – Jim Raynor * 2010: Super Hero Squad – Hulk * 2010: God of War: Duch Sparty – Laneusz * 2010: Tom Clancy’s H.A.W.X. 2 – Crenshaw * 2010: Święta, święta i Po – Modliszka * 2010: Kot Gaturro * 2010: Avengers: Potęga i moc – Henry Pym; Ant-Man * 2010: Scooby Doo i Brygada Detektywów – Brad Chiles * 2010: Hero Factory – Stringer * 2011: Wiedźmin 2: Zabójcy królów – Vernon Roche * 2011: Niesławny: Infamous 2 – Cole MacGrath * 2011: 1812: Serce Zimy – Paweł * 2011: Niesławny: Infamous – Festiwal krwi – Cole MacGrath * 2011: The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim – głosy Renegatów * 2011: Giganci ze stali – Charlie Kenton * od 2011: Tess kontra chłopaki – Jack * 2011: Kung Fu Panda 2 – Modliszka * 2011: Auta 2 – Siddeley * 2011: Przygoda w Paryżu * 2011: Jednostka przygotowawcza: Aniołki kontra Ancymony – Noel * 2011: Tess kontra chłopaki – Jack * 2011: Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości – Modliszka * 2012: Podróż na Tajemniczą Wyspę – Hank * 2012: Lorax * 2012: Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż – Bofur * 2012: Diablo III – templariusz Kormak * 2012: PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale – Cole McGrath * 2012: Resistance: Burning Skies – Tom Rilley * 2012: Medal of Honor: Warfighter – Preacher * 2012: Halo 4 – Master Chief * 2013: The Last of Us – Joel * 2013: StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm – Jim Raynor * 2013-2014: Młodzi Tytani: Akcja! – Cyborg (odc. 1-169) * 2013: Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga – Bofur * 2014: X-Men: Przeszłość, która nadejdzie – Wolverine * 2014: Star Wars: Rebelianci – pełnomocnik Kallus * 2014: Transformers: Wiek zagłady – Harold Attinger * 2014: Hobbit: Bitwa Pięciu Armii – Bofur * 2015: The Order: 1886 – Grayson „Sir Galahad” * 2015: Wiedźmin 3: Dziki Gon – Vernon Roche * 2017: Logan: Wolverine – Logan * 2017: Emotki. Film – Ciemno Telefony * 2017: Jumanji: Przygoda w dżungli – Dr Smolder Bravestone * 2018: Rampage: Dzika furia – Davis Okoye * 2018: Spider-Man – Norman Osborn Kategoria:Aktorzy Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy Kategoria:Aktorzy Młodych Tytanów Kategoria:Aktorzy Młodych Tytanów: Akcji! Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy Młodych Tytanów Kategoria:Polscy aktorzy Młodych Tytanów: Akcji!